villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patolli
Patolli is the main antagonist from the manga and anime Black Clover. He is the elf leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. He voiced by Takahiro Sakurai who voiced Griffith from Berserk Biography Past Patolli is the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun and of the elves that form the Apostles of the Sephira, having questioned Licht's reasoning for trusting humans before their people were slaughtered. Subjected to demon's spell, Patolli reincarnated within the body of William Vangeance and developed a symbiotic friendship the human as he used Vangeance's resemblance to Licht to assume the elder's identity while establishing the Midnight Sun to revive his fellow reincarnated elves. As Patolli cannot use Vangeance's grimoire, he acquired one of the four-leaf clover grimoires to channel his Light Magic for both offense and healing. While Patolli hates humans, including his fanatic human subordinates whom he only protects serve in his plans, he expresses a stronger loathing towards Asta for possessing the Licht's grimoire and weapons. After enough hiding amongst the Magical Knights, Patolli eventually reveals his true identity when he takes complete control over Vangeance's body and kills Novachrono for the last of the magic stones needed to activate the sefirot, sacrificing his human allies to fully revive his fellow apostles and their kin. Reincarnation Arc Nevertheless, Patolli finds the only opposition to his revenge are Asta and an elven Yuno as he leads his forces into the Clover Kingdom to acquire the last stone to cement the elves into their reincarnated vessels while the spell kills off all remaining humans within the Clover Kingdom. However, Patolli soon learns he was used by the Devil that caused his peoples' genocide, the revelation turning him into a Dark Elf while the Devil takes his Five-Leaf Clover Grimoire. Once restored to normal by Asta after being defeated by Nozel, Patry aligns himself with the Magic Knights to stop the demon before having Asta exorcise him so Vangeance can help Licht pacify the other elves so they can pass on. However, still enraged at Patolli's betrayl, Rades Spirito uses his magic to bind Patolli's soul into Licht's soulless vessel, reviving Patolli so that Rades would hunt him down and kill him for his treachery, even though Patolli believed that his revival gave him a chance of atonement. Thanking Asta and his friends, Patolli soon left the Clover Kingdom and roam the world in order to atone his sins. Appearance When he was Licht, Patolli is tall with a slender build. He has braided white hair and gold eyes, with red tatoos needs his eyes and two redish dots above his eyes to replace eyebrows. For his clothes, he wears a Kippah on his head, a black shawl, and robes alternating between a dark and light color. Under these, he has light trousers, a padded shirt, dark boots, and several belts. Due to being injured by Julius Novachrono, his right arm and hand are bandaged, but this is later healed. When fully resurrected, his ears get pointed and his tatoos alter. Personality As his Licht alter-ego, he cares greatly for his followers, such as becoming aggressive when Valtos is wounded nearby him. He is adored by his followers in return, something that is demonstrated when Catherine and George swore against revolting against him. However, Patolli hates humans due to them being fine with them being traitors at times. He is also cold and ruthless, only caring about vengeance. From a young age, he looked up to Licht and is at his side. Due to this, he dislikes Asta for having his grimoire and swords. Abilities Patolli is a excellent mage, having enough built-up magical power to wipe out all humans in the kingdom if not for the seal that was put on him. He can make and bend light to his will, move at insanely fast speeds, blind others for a while, recovering with his Healing Ray of Light, and creating weapons such as swords, arrows, whips, and balls of energy. He can also revive the dead with his Evil Eye, has a grimoire for his spells, and is very durable. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Possessor Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Protective Category:Redeemed Category:Game Bosses Category:Revived Category:Contradictory Category:Pawns Category:Big Bads